Thunder God’s Meteorite Sword
A divine sword sealed within the Heavenly Sacred Border at the Holy Orchid Institute. The sword is vicious and blood thirsty, constantly releasing a powerful murderous aura. It has been used to kill tens of millions of demon beasts and, in the process absorbed thousands of demon spirits, forming its own sword soul.【TDG】Chapter 101 – Devouring Demon Spirits It must be subdued, but if one is careless for a moment it will strike back at them. It originally was wielded by the Thunder Spiritual God and was lost when he died. Even he had difficulty controlling it. The sword was forged from a meteor, and isn’t something that belongs to this world.【TDG】Chapter 214 – Unusual transformation The previous wielder of the sword was the legend rank founder of Glory City, Sheng Mu, who was later killed because of the sword.【TDG】Chapter 100 – Thunder God’s Meteorite Sword The Thunder God’s Meteorite Sword has a lighting attribute. Because Sheng Mu practiced Lightning attribute cultivating techniques he was able to change his physique into a lightning body. This is what allowed him to subdue the Thunder God’s Meteorite Sword, however it also caused irreversible harm to his soul realm, resulting at an early death.【TDG】Chapter 102 – Soul Puppet Instead of adapting to the swords nature, Nie Li was able to crush and bind the demon spirits within the sword to his soul force. This changed their nature to match him. Using this method he was able to subdue the powerful method as only a silver rank demon spiritualist. Originally Ye Yan's soul had been bound to the sword, but after Nie Li claimed it his soul was instead bound to a bird form soul puppet. Nie Li can guess that the material that the sword is made out of is not from this world. Though he can not fully use all of its abilities, he is able to direct some lightning attacks with it.【TDG】Chapter 121 – Kill While using the Demon Spirit Devouring Technique the Thunder God’s Meteorite Sword reacted and formed a Soul Array between Nie Li and his friends.【TDG】Chapter 215 – Soul Array After Nie Li acquired the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting he placed the Thunder God's Meteorite Sword inside it as the space was able to nourish and strengthen other divine artifacts.【TDG】Chapter 322 – Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains When Nie Li realized that the Myriad Ancestor Sword fragments could not be reforged he used the Thunder God's Meteorite Sword to absorb the remnant power within the six shards he obtained in the hopes that he could recoved some that could be used to destroy the World Creator's seal on the Tiny World. The Thunder God's Meteorite Sword fully suppresed the fragments and awakened it's true power. That was when Yu Yan together with Nie Li realized that the weapon was on a whole other level. Since the Sage Emperor sealed the space-time of the Draconic Ruins Realm he was like a god in that realm and would just reform stronger every time he was killed. The only way to permanently end him was to break this seal or use supreme level items that were from a different world. It became clear that the only two such items that they know about are the Temporal Demon Spirit Book and this Thunder God's Meteorite Sword. However, the sword started to rebel against Nie Li, so much so that he had to go into the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting in order to try and suppress the sword. However even in a a realm that was completely under his control, Nie Li could not subdue the sword. He started using his soul force to suppress the sword but it absorbed everything like a black hole, trying to turn Nie Li into it's core. Yu Yan together with Ye Ziyun and Xiao Ning'er, who were dragged along with Nie Li, started feeding their sould force into Nie Li to try and help him but even together they were outmatched. Closeby, Jindan felt the huge amount of energy being released and came to investigate. However, the moment he landed on Nie Li the sword started aborbing his energy too. Jindan tried to escape but he was stuck to Nie Li like metal on a magnet. This gave Nie Li some vital energy and time to think of a solution but nothing came to mind. At the last moment Nie Li summoned the will to subdue the sword and stretched the vine in his soul realm which grew around the sword and finally merged it with Nie Li's soul. "This sword came from beyond the skies. After obtaining this sword, Emperor Kong Ming created the Thirty-Six Stances of the Thunder God’s Meteorite Sword. By merging the Sword Intent into the body of the Sword, the Thirty-Six Stances of the Thunder God’s Meteorite Sword was unstoppable." From merging with the sword Nie Li's body became like it and as such, even though he was still a Dao of Dragon, even a Martial Ancestor could do little damage to him now. Category:Artifacts Category:Artifact Index es:Espada Meteorito Dios del Trueno